Reborn
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Salazar Slytherin walked away from Hogwarts on a mission, leaving his love Helga Hufflepuff behind. Harry is in his fifth year of Hogwarts when he regains the memories of his past life as Salazar, along with the reborn Helga, Susan Bones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1- The beginning

"Sal, don't go," The man known as Godric Gryffindor pleaded. "We need you here at the school."

Salazar Slytherin looked at his old friend sadly. His green eyes showed how much he was hurting. "I have to Godric. I created him. I am the one who raised him, the one who's name he took. It is my responsibility to stop him and this madness he has embraced."

Godric sympathized with his old friend. Eleven years ago, Salazar had taken in a young boy and raised him as his own. The young boy, Erak, had even taken Slytherin's name as his own and undergone a blood adoption ritual.

Now Erak Slytherin had gone on a killing spree against all non-magicals, believing them to be unworthy of life. Salazar was leaving to hunt down his son, a task Godric wished on no one.

"He's my son," Salazar explained. "I pray that I can reason with him, make him see he is wrong." He took in a deep breath. "If I cannot stop him, he is truly lost."

Salazar turned to walk out of the castle he had helped build.

"What about Helga?" Godric asked. "Your wedding was supposed to be next month."

"I pray that I will be back by then. If not, I deserve whatever fate Helga delivers me to." Salazar took a deep breath. "Do me a favor Gryff. If I don't come back, take care of Helga for me."

Godric embraced his old friend in a manly hug. Stepping back he said, "Don't speak like that Sal, you'll come back to us. Helga needs you. Rowena relies on you. And you are my brother in all but blood. You will return to us, to your family. You and Helga will marry, have a horde of children. I promise you Sal, when you return, you will be welcomed back with open arms."

Salazar smiled at Godric. Then he looked around. "Tell me Gryff, how do you suppose the world will remember me? Will I be known as a fighter? A lover? A good friend? Or will I be seen as the father of a tyrant? The Man who raised evil?

"Sal..."

Slytherin held up his hand. "I'm not like you. I'm not like Row or Helga either." He smiled sadly. "I have fought all my life to survive. I have trained and taught myself almost everything I know. Often times, I learned or I died. When I met you three, I found the first family I've had since I was five years old. Then you told me of your dream, of this school. You trusted me with the protection of these halls." A tear slid down his face. "I finally belonged. You three hail from nobility, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying your lives where easy. But you three had resources I never had. Me, I'm the orphan son of a blacksmith, raised by myself. You don't know what it's like, to steal because your hungry, to struggle to light a fire with damp wood because if you don't you'll freeze to death. Did you know, that cloak you gave me when we first met, the red one with gold trimming, it was the first kind act I ever remember someone doing for me?"

Godric chuckled. "You constantly complained about the colors."

Salazar smiled. "Yeah. Still hate the colors. But it's one of my most treasured possessions. It's my favorite cloak."

Salazar took a deep breath. "I owe the three of you so much. All I want to do, is keep the students safe, to teach them what I never had a teacher for. And I want to marry Helga, to grow old with her. I want to sit down and debate with Row over dinner. To have prank wars with you. But I need to have a clear conscience to do that. Do you understand?"

Godric took a deep breath. "I think I do. Sal, I know you think Erak is somehow your fault, but you raised him. No man should ever have to kill his own son?"

"That's why I need you to promise to take care of Helga for me." Salazar looked Godric in the eye. "Because I'm not sure I can."

* * *

Three years had passed since the night Salazar left. He had not been seen or heard from since. Rumors spread that he had joined his adopted son and together they had wiped out entire villages.

The three remaining founders of Hogwarts refused to believe the rumors. Godric and Rowena had tried to tell the people of Salazar's innocence, but the people would not listen. Helga had not spoken outside of class or school related topics since that night. She spent hours researching by herself alone. Her smiles where strained and laughter forced.

One night while the three founders sat together to dinner she Helga spoke. "He's dead," she said quietly.

Rowena and Godric looked up from their food at her.

"Who's dead?" Godric asked.

"Sal," Helga said quietly. "It's the only explanation as to why he hasn't written. The only explanation as to why owls won't fly away with letter's addressed to him."

Rowena and Godric looked at their old friend sadly. The last three years had been hard on the red head. They knew Salazar must of died month's after he left. It had taken Helga three years to reach the same conclusion.

"I can't stand the whispers," Helga continued. "Even among the students, they believe Sal was an evil man. His house is slowly becoming full of those who believe in what he fought against. No one remembers his compassion, his intellect, his courage, or his loyalty. All they remember is his temper. They don't remember the man who risked his life to save you Godric."

Godric closed his eyes when he remembered Salazar taking a cutting curse meant for him.

"They don't remember him sitting up with you Rowena, him crying with you, when Marcus died."

Rowena felt a tear slide down her cheek as she thought about her late husband.

"They don't remember him playing jokes on his student's. They don't remember him. All anyone wants to remember is a lie."

Godric leaned over and grasped Helga's hand. "It doesn't matter what anyone else believes, as long as someone, as us three, his friends and family, know the truth."

Tears fell down Helga's face. "But he deserves so much more. He deserves to be remembered as the man he was, not the evil he has been made out to be. And I think I found a way."

Rowena's curiosity peaked. "How? No one wants to believe us. It would take Salazar himself to redeem his name."

"Exactly. I found a ritual. It would allow him to be reborn in the future, when he is needed most."

"What's the catch?" the blond witch asked.

Helga looked down. "He would remember nothing of his past life, he would not remember he is Salazar."

Rowena looked at the younger woman. "Is there any way to make him remember his past?"

"One, a kiss from one who loved him in his past life."

"So you would have to go through the ritual too?"

Helga nodded. "But there is no guarantee that I would be alive at the same time as Sal or that our future selves would fall in love. Also, I would disappear."

Godric's eye's flashed. "What do you mean you would disappear?"

"I would vanish, until reborn again."

Godric ran his hands through his hair. "No, we can't do it."

Rowena and Helga looked at Godric. Row was curious, Helga furious.

"And why not?" Helga demanded loudly.

"Because I promised him," Godric said. Silent tears were now falling down his cheeks. "The night he left, I promised Sal I would watch over you Helga. I promised him I would protect you." He looked up at the red head. "It was the last thing we said to one another."

Helga felt guilty about losing her temper moments before. She forgot that she wasn't the only one affected by Sal's disappearance. She had lost her love, but Godric had lost his brother and his best friend. "I'm sorry Gryff, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Godric smiled at Helga. "It's fine." He closed his eyes. "It's just that if you do this, I'm basically letting you kill yourself."

Rowena put her hand on Godric's. "She's not killing herself Gryff, she's just not going to be here anymore."

Godric looked at the two women. "What do we need?" he sighed. "And when are we going to do this?"

* * *

**A/N- I know I've got three other stories going, but this one wouldn't get out of my head so I'm writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2- Attraction

Harry Potter looked out over the Hogwarts grounds from his perch on the astronomy tower. He wondered why he had never spent a lot of time up here aside from class, the view was amazing. Not as good as his broom, but that was only due to the lack of wind in his hair. The world seemed so much more peaceful up here, away from the other students, the professors, the world in general. He could hear birds in the distance, calm and peaceful.

Hell, it didn't take much to be peaceful these days, as long as you were willing to avoid all other inhabitants of the castle. Between Umbridge and most of the student population thinking that he was off his rocker. It was like second year all over again, when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. He chuckled, he still got a kick from that. Imagine him, the Gryffindor golden boy, heir of Salazar Slytherin.

He'd only been back at Hogwarts a month. One bloody month, that was all it had taken for his year to go go downhill. Normally it was at least put off until Halloween. The plus side was...Okay, so he hadn't thought of a plus side yet. Most of the school thought he was crazy, Umbridge was torturing him with that damned quill, Snape was just as much of a bastard as he was every year, Hagrid was missing, Umbridge's class was a joke,and Draco was being a damned git as usual.

Harry was so focused on his thoughts that he never noticed Susan Bones come up the steps.

Susan smiled when she saw Harry. She wondered if perhaps she should leave for now, leave him to his thoughts. He looked so peaceful sitting against the wall, and she was sure he wanted the peace. She knew how the school had turned on him yet again. In second year, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he was Slytherin's heir, but she ignored it and tried to stop her houses accusations. She never believed he had put his name in the Goblet last year, she saw the look on his face when his name was called. And when he came back at the end of the Third task with Cedric's body, she had been in the front row of the stands, close enough to hear him say that you-know-who was back, and she believed him.

She had even heard about that joke of a trial he had earlier in the summer. She remembered Aunt Amelia complaining about calling the whole wizengamot for a case of underage magic, especially when it wasn't even necessary. Magic was allowed in life or death situations, which dementors clearly where. And it was allowed in front of muggles who where aware of magic, namely any family that lived with a witch or wizard. According to her aunt, Harry should of just been given a small hearing consisting of no more than three people from the improper use of magic office.

To be honest with herself, she had a rather large crush on the boy-who-lived. He was handsome and brave. But that wasn't all, Susan couldn't explain it, but she felt like they where meant to be together. Of course she just passed that off as wishful thinking, knowing that just about every girl in Hogwarts had a crush on him.

That thought made up her mind. They may not really be meant to be together, but this could be her chance to get close to him. She spoke softly, not wanting to startle him, "Hello Harry."

Harry turned his head to see a rather beautiful red-head standing in the doorway. He recognized her as Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff from his year. Aside from the occasional hello in the hallways, he couldn't really remember ever talking to her though. He wondered why she was here and sighed. "Hello Susan," he said. "What brings you up here?"

Susan shrugged and sat down next to him looking out over the grounds. "I enjoy the view. I've been coming up here to relax ever since third year," She answered. "What about you?"

Harry smiled. "Same, I just discovered the view up here was useful for more than star-gazing last week." He stood up. "I guess I better go. I've still got an essay to write for charms. I'll see you later Susan."

"Yeah, see you later Harry." As Harry was walking away she added, "Just so you know, I believe you. So does my aunt."

Harry turned to face Susan, "Thank you." His smile widened a bit. "See you in class Susan." He then continued down the stairs.

Susan sighed. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Harry was obviously up here because he wanted to be alone and she intruded. He probably just thought she was some stupid fan-girl. Ah well, she came up here to relax, she might as well try.

* * *

Harry was laying in his bed looking up at the top of four-poster bed. He had felt...familiar in Susan's presence earlier in the day. It confused him, he had never spent any amount of time alone with her, or even with her period.

He wished that he had been able to stay and talk to her, but he had another detention with Umbridge to go to. It had passed a lot quicker than he ever remembered. Hell, the cuts on the back of his hand didn't seem so bad either. His mind had been focused on Susan for some reason.

He felt an attraction to her, again that he couldn't explain. It was like he knew her. True, he thought she was beautiful before from a distance, but seeing her alone, he had been truly able to appreciate her beauty. Her red hair was a true red, unlike the Weasleys, whose hair was more of a bright orange. And her dark blues eyes, god they where amazing. Her figure was a perfect hourglass, with large, but not overly large, breast. She was easily the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he had no idea how he had ever missed it before today.

Harry ran his hands over his face. He knew he should be asleep, but he couldn't get these thoughts of Susan out of his mind. He smiled to himself, at least she had gotten his mind off of everything that had been bothering him earlier.

It was a couple hours later that Harry finally managed to drift asleep, his dreams filled with images of a red-headed Hufflepuff.

* * *

"Susan....Susan!"

Susan's head shot up from the table. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Hannah looked at her friend concerned. "Are you all right Sue? Your normally wide awake at breakfast. But today I come down here to find you asleep."

Susan smiled at her friend. "I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Nightmares?" Hannah asked concerned.

Susan chuckled. "Only if you consider Harry Potter a nightmare."

Hannah's eyes widened. "Details, now!" She hissed under her breath.

"It's nothing Han," Susan sighed. "I ran into him on top of the astronomy tower. He probably thinks I'm some sort of stalker right now."

"Why would he think that?" Hannah asked clearly confused.

"It was obvious he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. I still tried to talk to him, he left after only a few minutes. I've been beating myself over it since then."

"What did you guys talk about? Maybe you said something that upset him."

"What? All we talked about was the view. Then as he was leaving, I told him that I believed him."

Hannah shrugged. "I know I heard from Lavender that he had detention with Umbridge again last night. Maybe you just caught him when he knew he had to leave."

"I hadn't thought about that."

Hannah got a devilish smirk on her face. "So tell me about these dreams you had."

"Hannah," Susan admonished, "I am not telling you about those dreams."

"At least tell me they where good."

Susan sighed. There was no way in hell she wanted to tell Hannah anything about those dreams. Then she got a dreamy look on her face remembering her dreams. She also knew the perfect way to torment Hannah.

Hannah looked at her friends dreamy expression and wanted even more details. "Well, where they any good or not?"

Susan smirked and looked at her best friend since she was five. "I woke up with soaked knickers." Then she turned to her breakfast and began to eat. Talking with Hannah was just what she needed to wake her up, even if it was only for a few minutes. After a couple bites she said, "Might be nice to charge rent for the dragon whose living in that cave."

Hannah quickly snapped her mouth shut, wishing she could have such vivid dreams, and that Susan would give her more details.

* * *

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry concerned. His head was planted in his arms and he had barely touched his breakfast.

His hand had just healed from the last detention with Umbridge when he had been given another one last night. And Hermione hadn't been able to get Harry to go to the teachers, and after seeing his hand last night, she was contemplating going to McGonagall herself.

Harry had hardly spoken last night night and even gone to bed early. He had seemed distracted. And it worried his two friends.

Ron shook Harry a bit. "Come on Harry, you gotta eat something."

"Honestly Harry," Hermione began, "you need to go to McGonagall, these detentions are barbaric."

Harry looked up at Hermione and yawned. "I'm fine guys." He stood up. "I'm not hungry, I'll see you guy's in Herbology." He then walked out of the great hall.

Hermione turned to Ron. "We have to do something about this. I don't know how many more detentions Harry can take."

Ron shrugged. "This is Harry we're talking about Hermione. What can we do?"

* * *

Harry walked to the greenhouses a full half-hour before class was scheduled to begin. He wasn't at all surprised to find all the doors locked. Professor Sprout usually only opened the greenhouse they where going to use, and she was probably still at breakfast.

He admitted that he had ulterior motives in being this early to class. This was one of only two classes he had with the Hufflepuffs, and he was hoping Susan would be a few minutes early. He realized that he may have been rude yesterday on the astronomy tower. When he left so abruptly without an explanation after she tried to talk to him. He wanted to apologize.

It was also a Hogsmeade weekend this week. After the thoughts and dreams he had last night, he wanted to ask Susan to go with him. He hoped she'd say yes, of course that was only if he actually managed to ask her. It seemed his Gryffindor courage faded when it came to girls, he vividly remembered the disaster the Yule Ball had been last year. He hadn't asked a girl out until the last minute when he absolutely had to, and after the first dance he didn't dance at all with Parvati. He still felt bad about that, but he really didn't enjoy dancing all that much.

He saw two students walking towards the greenhouses. He recognized the blond girl as Hannah Abbot. The red head beside her he'd recognize anywhere as Susan. Maybe it wasn't to late to run in the other direction.

Susan waved at him and he realized that yes, it was entirely to late to run in other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3- Halloween

Gryffindor courage failed Harry.

Yes he apologized to Susan for his behavior the previous night. Yes he talked to her during Herbology class. No he didn't ask her to Hogsmeade.

Harry agonized about his courage when it came to girls over the next few weeks. He could face down trolls, Fluffy, Aragog and a horde of giant spiders, a basilisk, werewolves, a hundred dementors, dragons, merpeople, and Voldemort himself, but when it came to girls, especially Susan, he was a bloody coward.

Harry hit his head against the table at dinner, again.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked. "You've been hitting your head against the table so much lately Fred and George have started taking beats as to how long it'll take from when you sit down."

"Just thinking," Harry monotoned.

"About what?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"Susan."

Ron rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Hermione just looked at Harry and sighed. "Honestly, what's so hard about asking a girl out?"

"Your not a guy Hermione, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh." Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Then please explain it to me."

"It's a guy thing."

"And..."

"It's just a guy thing," Harry said. "Isn't that right Ron?"

"Don't drag me into this mate, it's fun watching the argument. Do you feel this amused when I and Hermione bicker?" Ron asked.

Harry groaned and stood up. "I'm going for a walk. See you guys in class."

He walked out of the great hall and just took of in the general direction of the charms classroom. He was surprised when he, quite literally, ran into Susan Bones as he rounded a corner.

"Ompf!" Harry said as he fell backwards.

Susan smiled weakly down at him. "I'm so sorry Harry!" She said as she climbed off of him.

Harry groaned as he sat up. "No problem Susan." He noticed that the contents of her book bag had spilled out when the two of them fell. "Her let me help you."

Harry helped Susan pick up her books and parchment. The both reached for the same book at the same time and ended up grabbing the others hand. They both looked up at one other and blushed. Harry took his hand away and stood, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Susan smiled shyly at Harry as she stood up. "Shouldn't I be apologizing to you, after all I knocked you down."

"I should have been watching where I was going."

"I guess I should get going." Susan began to walk away.

Harry finally found his courage as his hand darted out to grab Susan's. "Wait!"

Susan looked up at Harry. "Yes?"

Harry didn't realize that he was stoking the back of Susan's hand with his thumb. "I was wondering," Harry licked his lips. "Would you like to accompany me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Susan smiled. "On one condition Harry."

Harry swallowed nervously. "Yes?"

Susan chuckled. "I want at least one kiss from you." She smirked evilly. "I need something to tell Hannah to annoy her until lunch."

Harry's mouth opened and closed like he was gasping for air. Until Susan placed her finger on his lips.

"One kiss won't kill you, will it?" Susan asked smugly.

"No," Harry squeaked.

Susan giggled as she leaned in to Harry. As their lips met, neither expected what happened next.

A golden light surrounded the couple as memories and knowledge neither of them had flooded their minds. Their magical cores grew and expanded as past and present merged into one.

The two teenagers backed away slowly, looking at each other with love and affection borne of years together.

"Helga?" Harry whispered.

Susan smiled sadly and nodded. "It worked," she said sadly.

Harry looked at Susan. "Room of Requirement. I think we need to talk, and it's the only place I can think of where we won't be disturbed."

Susan nodded. "I agree."

Both quickly walked, hand in hand, to the Room of Requirement. The door appeared and the couple walked in to find a cozy common room decorated in greens, browns, and other earthy colors. Harry sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, and Susan sat beside him.

"I'm so confused," Harry said, after several minutes of comfortable silence. I have the memories of two lives in my head, Harry's and Salazar's." He looked to Susan for help.

"That would be my doing, but I know how you feel," Susan answered. "After you, as Salazar disappeared, me, Row, and Gryff performed a ritual so that you and I could be reborn when we where needed most. It appears to have worked." Susan began to chuckle.

"What so funny?" Harry asked.

"I'm just thinking what Gryff would say knowing that you where placed in his house."

Harry smiled for the first time that day. "He's probably rolling around in his grave."

Both enjoyed a few minutes of laughter. Then Susan explained what she, as Helga had done when he disappeared and why.

Harry's face hardened. "I know from Harry's memories what my house as become," he said bluntly. "To think that someone such as Snape has been placed as the head of my house sickens me, let alone the fact that more than half of the students in my house should not be there. Honestly, where is the cunning in Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I don't know...say, what are we going to call each other?"

"That does present a slight problem doesn't it?" Harry said to himself. "Technically we should answer to either, as technically we are both Harry and Salazar, and Helga and Susan, respectively. I suppose we stick with Harry and Susan as that is what we are to the world. Unless we're dealing with Hogwarts, or the Ministry, we really won't really need our other names."

"Harry," Susan began. "Salazar, I need to know. What happened when you left? Why didn't you return?" A tear slid down Susan's cheek.

Harry pulled the redhead into a hug. "I died. Two days after I left, I walked into Erak's encampment. I never even got the chance to speak to him. I was hit from behind as I approached him, it was the killing curse."

"Did it hurt?"

"I honestly don't remember Hel, I really don't." He looked down at the girl in his arms. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and I where to be married when I left. Susan and Harry don't know each other that well. Both of us have changed, from what you explained, even if it's slight."

Susan chuckled and shook her head. "The only thing that's changed in us is what we have learned in our new lives. You are still the kind-hearted, passionate, fierce man I knew in my past life. Your life has just been a little harder this go round. And although Harry and Susan hardly knew each other, they did fancy one another. And Helga's been waiting to marry Salazar since he left all those years ago."

"So you want to continue as though nothing has changed?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh no. something has happened. Our dream has been perverted. Your name has been smeared. And we need to do something about it."

"So what's first on the list."

Susan smirked. "You made the castle's wards right?"

Harry smiled devilishly. "Back in time for dinner?"

"Of course, we have some things to take care of first. Like speaking to the goblins."

Harry stood up from the couch, his green eyes sparkling with mirth. After a few moments of silence he smirked. "We can apparate out now, although I haven't taken control of the wards back yet. I want to see the look on Dumbledore's face when I do that."

"Shall we love?"

The two reborn founders apparated out of the castle and to Gringotts bank.

* * *

Dumbledore was frantic. No one had seen Harry since breakfast. As he sat down for the Halloween feast he didn't show a trace of his worry however. Normally he wouldn't have been concerned. But he was worried, Harry always managed to get into some sort of trouble on Halloween. And with Voldemort returned, and the Ministry just looking for an excuse to toss the boy in Azkaban, he was worried.

Just as Dumbledore stood up to the podium to make his opening speech for the feast, the doors of the great hall opened wide.

Harry Potter Stood confidently alongside Susan Bones.

What truly shocked Albus, however, was the two teens dress. Susan was dressed in beautiful yellow robes, trimmed in black, not surprising considering she was from Hufflepuff house. But Harry's robes where green and lined with silver.

As the two teens stepped into the great hall, the doors slammed shut behind them.

Before Albus could say anything, Snape opened his mouth and yelled at the two, "One hundred points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for skipping class all day, and detention with me for two weeks."

To everyones shook, Harry and Susan just smiled.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you like. Also there is a challenge on my profile if anyone is interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Before the Storm**

FLASHBACK

Harry and Susan appeared in the apparation point inside Gringotts bank. Luckily no one was around to see them.

"We should disguise ourselves," Susan explained. "After all, we are suppose to be in Hogwarts, or at least that's what others believe."

Harry smiled. "Brilliant as always."

Susan snorted. "Someone's got to keep you in line, since Godric and Rowena aren't here, it seems I have to."

Harry laughed as he waved his wand and conjured two cloaks, one yellow the other green, for him and Susan. "Since when did Gryff ever keep me in line? He was usually right beside me causing mischief."

Susan nodded. "Good point." She took the yellow cloak from Harry and put in on. A smile graced her face. "I remember when you and Gryff put a fidelus on the library, I swear that's the only time I heard Row curse."

Harry chuckled at the memory. "She went on for a good half-hour, didn't she?" He frowned momentarily. "Of course she cursed Gryff and I so thoroughly we had trouble sitting down for a week."

"You two deserved it," she said as she led Harry into the main bank.

"Two? It was Gryff's idea, he just needed my help to cast the charm," Harry protested. "And he agreed to wear a dress for a week in payment. How was I supposed to pass that up?"

Susan smirked. "True. Personally, I thought the dress looked rather slimming on him." Her face saddened. "It's a shame that your and Gryff's friendly rivalry has turned into hatred between your two houses."

Harry's face turned serious. "That's something I intend to discuss with a certain hat, among other things."

The two teens walked up to a free teller. The goblin sneered down at them. "How may I be of service?" he asked.

"We both would like identity test so that we may claim any unclaimed vaults," Susan spoke for them.

The goblin snorted. "And what makes you think you would have an unclaimed vault?"

"Just do the damned tests," Harry said. "If we don't have any, we will leave you in peace."

"Very well." The goblin pulled out two sheets of paper with goblin runes written at the top along with two knives. " I will need you both to..." The goblins eyes widened as both humans picked up the knives and pricked their fingers, allowing blood to drip onto the parchment, without his finished explanation. At the very least, these two humans knew what they were doing.

The paper's glowed momentarily before words appeared on each sheet. When the goblin picked the first sheet up, his eyes widened further.

_Name: Harry James Potter/Salazar Ezekiel Slytherin (reincarnated and active)_

_Vaults: Trust Vault 713, Potter Family Vault 650, Salazar Slytherin's Personal Vault 17, Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Vault 56 (shared by Helga Hufflepuff, Hogwarts Vault 11 (Shared by Helga Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger - Heir of Godric Gryffindor, and Luna Lovegood - Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. Managed by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore)_

The goblin picked up the second sheet and read:

_Name: Susan Amelia Bones/ Helga Miriam Hufflepuff (reincarnated and active)_

_Vaults: Trust Vault 706, Bones Family Vault 689 (shared by Amelia Bones, Head of House. No access without permission of Head), Helga Hufflepuff's Personal Vault 9, Hufflepuff Family Vault 4, Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Vault 56 (shared by Salazar Slytherin), Hogwarts Vault 11 (Shared by Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger - Heir of Godric Gryffindor, and Luna Lovegood - Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. Managed by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore)_

The goblin looked wide-eyed at the two teenagers standing before him. Realizing how big of an impact this would have on the world, he did the only thing he could. "I will take you to Lord Ragnok," he said as he pocketed the two sheets of paper and put a closed sign up on his counter.

Ten minutes later they sat in front of the Goblin leader as he read the two sheets of parchment.

"Can I assume," Ragnok began, "that you know who you are reincarnated from?"

"Yes," Susan answered, being much more diplomatic than either Salazar or harry would. "that is in fact why we came here today."

Ragnok handed them each their respective parchment.

After reading them Harry began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Susan asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Hermione," Harry smiled. "Can you believe that she's Godric's heir? Think about it. Rule-abiding, bookworm, expulsion is worse than death Hermione."

Susan smiled. "Well she does have Godric's bushy hair. But I see your point. Gryff loved breaking rules, playing pranks, and causing mischief of all kind. I would of thought she'd be Row's heir if anyone's."

"I guarantee Gryff is rolling around is his grave now. I'm in his house, and his heir is almost exactly like Row." His smile dimmed slightly. "What do you think is in their vault?"

"Probably something they left for when we were reincarnated," Susan mused. "They did help me with the ritual after all." She tuned to Ragnok. "We would like to go down to our vaults please."

Ragnok bowed his head. "Of course."

000000000000

They only took several hundred galleons from Helga and Salazar's personal vaults before going to their shared vault, left to them by their old friends.

When they opened the doors, they heard a familiar voice call out. "Helga! Salazar! By god it's good to you two."

"Gryff! This is the first time we've seen them in a thousand years, and that is how you greet them?"

The only items in the vault were two portraits, one of Godric Gryffindor, and the other of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"How are you two doing?" the blonde woman asked, her painted blue eye's alight with mirth.

Harry and Susan smiled at their old friends. "Could be better Row," Harry said. He gestured towards Godric. "I ended up in that knucklehead's house."

"Ha! Even the mighty Slytherin is a true Gryffindor," Godric crowed.

Harry smiled at the brown haired man. "That's only cause I didn't want to be in Slytherin. And besides, I was just Harry Potter then," Harry defended himself. "Didn't remember being Salazar until this morning."

"Don't let him fool you Gryff," Susan said. "His nickname's the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

Godric began laughing and even Rowena chuckled. Harry simply crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up fuzzball," Harry said, remembering the nickname he'd given Gryff due to his bushy hair.

Godric frowned. "I was hoping you'd forgotten that."

"So you two left us with your lovely personalities I see," Susan said.

Rowena shrugged. "Thought it was a good idea at the time. Of course I didn't think about spending a thousand years waiting with just him for company." she gestured towards Godric. "So tell us what's new in our school.

Harry and Susan's faces turned grim as they began explaining about what was happening in the world.

After much swearing from Godric, who was promptly scolded by both Rowena and Susan, Harry asked, "so would you two like to stay in this vault, or would you like to go back to school?"

It wasn't even a question as far as Row and Gryff were concerned.

0000000000

After Gringotts, Harry and Susan went to Madam Malkins and bought robes and cloaks more suited to their personal preferences.

Then they headed to the Ministry, making sure their cloaks concealed their faces.

"Remind me again why we're coming here?" Harry asked as they stepped into the lift.

Susan smiled. "My aunt works here," she explained. "I'd like to tell her what we're going to do, so she doesn't have to here about it from Umbitch when we kick her out. Especially since it will probably come back to haunt her as she works here."

As the two teens stepped out of the lift, into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Susan lowered the hood from her cloak. The Aurors, recognizing their bosses niece, didn't stop the pair until they reached Amelia's office.

Susan knocked on the door.

"Come in!" her aunt's voice yelled.

To say that Amelia Bones was shocked when her niece and another person entered her office was an understatement. "Susan? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Hogwarts."

Susan smiled at her aunt. "I came to give you a heads up," she said simply. "Later tonight, Umbridge is going to be kicked out of Hogwarts, and the school will go into lock-down."

"How do you know this?" Amelia asked.

"Because we're going to be the ones doing it," Harry said as he lowered his hood.

If Amelia was surprised when her niece walked into her office, she was even more so when Harry Potter revealed himself.

"What!" Amelia turned on her niece. "Don't do anything. Fudge will see you expelled for this."

Susan chuckled. "No he won't, he can't. The Ministry has no say in what goes on within the lands of Hogwarts. That is why we will be kicking the toad out of our school."

Amelia rubbed her forehead. "Susan..."

"Helga," Susan said. "Helga Hufflepuff." She handed her Aunt the identity test she had done at Gringotts. "And Harry here is Salazar."

Amelia's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she read the parchment. Then she took and read Harry's inheritance test.

Susan began to explain, exactly what they where planning on doing, after calming her hyperventilating aunt down of course.

0000000000

**A/N- Hope you Like. Sorry to say I don't know when I'll update this story again. But it is not dead.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Previously_

_Before Albus could say anything, Snape opened his mouth and yelled at the two, "One hundred points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for skipping class all day, and detention with me for two weeks."_

_To everyone's shook, Harry and Susan just smiled._

"You hold no more authority of us Severus Tobias Snape," Harry said joyfully. "In fact you are no longer head of Slytherin House, nor employed here."

"No see here you little brat!" Snape began, but was cut of by Harry.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME **BOY!**" he yelled, his voice laced with power and shocking everyone "I have seen more Dark Magic than you have even dreamed. And I will NOT hesitate to use it on a sniveling coward such as yourself. Now you will all be SILENT!" Surprisingly, all noise in the Great Hall ceased, and as Umbridge tried to speak, nothing came out.

Harry turned to Susan, "I believe it's time for our friends to make an entrance."

Susan smiled, "Of course." Reaching into her pockets, Susan pulled out the two shrunken portraits of their friends. She pointed her wand at them, casting the appropriate spells, soon the enlarged portraits of Godric and Rowena sat on the walls of the Great Hall. Raising her voice, Susan spoke to everyone, "Teachers and Students of Hogwarts, allow me to introduce to you, the portraits of two of our best friends. I present to you two founders of Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor."

"Thank you for that lovely introduction Helga," Rowena said, causing shock to run through the crowd. "Now if you and Salazar will get to business, we can get this school up to the standards we set those many years ago."

"I believe that's your cue Sal," Godric said gleefully.

Harry smirked, as he turned back to the staff table. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have failed in you duty as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to uphold the bylaws that I, Helga, Godric, and Rowena set forth upon the founding of this school. Were it not for the fact that that bastard who claims to be my heir fears you, we would strip you of your post and banish you from our school. As it is, you are now on probation." He held his hand out towards the Headmaster. "I Salazar Ezekiel Slytherin, Defender and Fourth Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, strip you of control of the wards!" He quickly jerked his hand pack.

Albus Dumbledore violently gasped as control of the schools wards was torn from him and passed back to their reincarnated creator.

Harry's, or rather Salazar's face, twisted into a furious look that had sent many men running. "You INCOMPETANT FOOL!" he yelled. "Have you any idea what you've done?"

"What is it Salazar?" Susan asked.

"That fool has allowed a curse to remain on this school, as well as deactivated the intent based, dark object detecting, and anti-bullying wards. I had thought they had just worn off over the years, not that they had been purposely taken down," he explained.

Susan, or Helga's, eyes filled with fury as she looked at Dumbledore. "I Helga Elaine Hufflepuff, Financier and First Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, strip you of your position as Headmaster. Now get out of our castle, BE GONE!"

With a pop, Albus Dumbledore vanished from the Great Hall, to appear on the outside edge of Hogwarts Wards. He would be unable to pass them again without permission.

"We may not have needed him, but his presence would have dissuaded Riddle," Harry pointed out.

"Do you doubt the strength of the wards," she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. And I'm not disagreeing with your actions, just pointing the fact out." He turned back to the head table. "Severus Tobias Snape, you are a disgrace to my once noble house, and as a teacher in general, BE GONE!"

And like that, Snape joined Dumbledore.

It was Susan that spoke next. "Delores Jane Umbridge, by charter with the Royal Line, the Ministry has no say in what transpires in Hogwarts. You have not only helped aid the Ministry do this, but are also employed by and loyal to them. You are also a disgrace as a teacher and unqualified to teach the subject material. BE GONE!"

And thus the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts was banished.

The two students looked at the rest of the staff. "The rest of you will be evaluated privately by us, and the heirs of the other two founder," Susan explained. "Should we find you unacceptable for your positions, you will be released, with pension. But should we find that you willfully neglected or ignored your duties, you will be banished from this castle with no pension."

Without another word, the two walked up to stand in front of the head table. They then turned to face the students.

"For those of you who have not realized," Harry began, "we are no longer the Harry Potter and Susan Bones you once knew. This morning, events came to light the awakened our reincarnated selves. For those of you wondering, I am Salazar Slytherin and this," he gestured to Susan, "is Helga Hufflepuff. But before we continue on to make the changes we have deemed necessary, we must first call upon the heirs of our two friends and co-founders."

"Luna Lovegood," Susan called, "Please step forward."

The two waited as a blond girl, with deep blue eyes approached them. "Yes?" she asked, able to speak, though everyone else wasn't.

Susan smiled. "Luna Lovegood, descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, you may claim your inheritance, if you wish, and aid Salazar and I in reforming this school into something proud again. Would you be willing?"

The blond nodded.

Susan looked up at Rowena's portrait.

Rowena looked down at her descendant. "Luna," she said with a smile. "Such a pretty name."

"Thank you," Luna responded happily.

Rowena's smile widened. "To claim your inheritance, please repeat after me. I, Luna Marie Lovegood, do now and forever claim my birthright as heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, Designer and Second Founder of Hogwarts of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Luna recited the line, and a bright light flashed around her, as her robes changed to a bright, but deep, blue, trimmed in bronze.

"Take care of my dream granddaughter," the portrait said with a smile.

Luna returned the smile, "I promise."

Harry smiled at the young girl, before turning back to the students. "Hermione Granger," he called. "If you would please join us."

Hesitantly, Hermione stood from the Gryffindor table and approached the trio standing in front of the Great Hall. "Harry?" she asked.

He smiled, "I am, but I am also Slytherin. But we'll discuss this later.," he said softly, so only she could hear. Then raising his voice, he spoke so that he could be heard by everyone. "Hemione Granger, heir of Godric Gryffindor, I ask you as my friend to claim you inheritance and aid Helga, Luna, and I in rectifying the many problems in this school. Will you help us?"

Hermione was gobsmacked, as were most of the students, to find out she was the heir of Gryffindor. Of course, that explained why the intelligent witch had been sorted into the lions when she was clearly intelligent enough to be a Ravenclaw. Unable to speak, she just nodded, and Harry gestured towards Godric's portrait.

The man sighed as he looked down at his descendant. "I'm sorry that you've apparently inherited my hair," he apologized in jest, drawing a small smile from the witch. Then he turned serious. "Please repeat after me. I, Hermione Jean Granger, do now and forever claim my birthright as heir of Godric Gryffindor, Champion and Third Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Like Luna before her, Hermione repeated the words her ancestor spoke, and a bright light appeared around her as her robes became red, trimmed in gold.

Godric smiled. "Good luck, you're gonna need it kid, especially when dealing with Sal over there," he gestured to Harry.

Hermione smirked. "I don't think that'll be a problem, I've been dealing with him since first year."

Godric chuckled. "Then the school's in good hands."

Hermione turned to her friend and the the other two girls standing before her.

"Before we release you all," Susan spoke to the crowd, "We must inform you that for tonight, while we sort everything out, you will be confined to your dormitories." She turned to the teachers, "We will speak to you all later tonight." The red-head then nodded towards her...well they still hadn't figured it out, but he was definitely her boyfriend.

Susan took Luna's arm, while Harry took Hermione's, upon which time, the two founder's reincarnated apparated to the Headmaster's office surprising everyone, and leaving the teachers to control the students.

Hermione especially was shocked, but before she could mention anything, Harry said, "Founder's privilege, I'll explain later, but first," he turned to look at the Sorting Hat, who was looking between him and a glaring Susan.

The hat gulped. "Hello Salazar, Helga," he tried to greet nonchalantly.

"Hello Albert," Susan greeted coldly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Harry finished.

000000000000000000000000

**I know it's been forever since I updated, and I apologize. I just hope you all are still reading this story, and still interested in it.**

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh?" Albert asked, trying to act surprised. "About what?"

"DON'T ACT INNOCCENT YOU FILTHY RAG!" Harry yelled at the hat.

The Sorting Hat visibly winced, and Susan put her hand on Harry's arm, calming the furious fourth founder down.

The redhead looked back at the hat. "Let's start with the lazy arrogant bigots in Salazar's house," she prompted.

"Well you see, they had to go somewhere...and if I put them in with any of the houses, there would be blood. Since people believed that you," he looked at Salazar, "were bigoted against muggleborns anyway, I figured it was a good idea."

"I WAS muggleborn," Harry growled out. "My father was a common blacksmith. And besides, that was not your concern. And perhaps a good pounding may have beaten the prejudice out of them. Your job was simply to sort them, based on their merits and choices, NOT because it would avoid bloodshed. Especially since, had the wards not been removed, there wouldn't be ANY blood spilled."

"Yes, well...Uh...I thought it was the right decision...I mean...uh..."

"Albert," Harry interrupted the nervous hat, "I'm going to be perfectly frank here." He took a deep breath, before saying, "You're lucky I don't burn you to ash right now, that is how stupid your decision was. In fact, were it not for the fact that I intend to add some spells to your design to ensure this doesn't happen again, I would burn you to ash regardless of how hard it was to create you in the first place."

The hat whimpered.

Susan and Harry turned away from the patched cloth to look at Luna and Hermione.

"Now, before we do anything else, there are some things we need to share with you two," Susan explained. "The first is that, until you are properly trained up, you will not hold power in the school like Harry and I do. That said, as the heirs of Godric and Rowena, we need your help."

Harry nodded and continued the explanation. "Each house is unique, just as each of us founders was unique, and though me and Helga currently hold power over the school, we hold no power in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dorms. Not to mention that there are certain things that require all four founders, or their heirs, to do properly, such as fully powering and erecting new wards."

"Why would you need our help to erect wards?" Hermione asked. "I mean, from what _Hogwarts: A History _says, the heads of house and headmaster can do that."

"When we took control of the school, power reverted back to the founders and heirs. As of right now, the heads of house, and I might add that we just kicked one out of the castle, are no more than people to supervise the students in their house. As such, with the exception of Snape, they still have control over the wards in their respective house dormitories, but no more."

"Whose in control of the Slytherin wards then?" Hermione asked.

"No one," Harry growled. "I had numerous wards set up in Slytherin, but currently there are none. They've been effectively dismantled, and I sadly cannot re-erect them over night. It's going to take me a good while to bring my house back to snuff. Not to mention the fact that I've got to figure out what to do with the students that have no place there."

"Oh," the Gryffindor heir mumbled.

"Yes, oh," Susan began. "And should McGonagall or Flitwick be neglecting their duties, you two could end up controlling the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw wards." She turned to Harry. "I can already tell you Sprout is good. She's always put those of us in her care first and takes the job very seriously."

Harry winced. "Sadly, I can't give an opinion on McGonagall. She wasn't a very good Head of House, but I don't know how much of that was because she didn't care or if she was simply to busy with the jobs Dumbledore gave her as his Deputy."

"So what are we going to be doing?" Luna asked, speaking up for the first time.

Susan smiled. "Basically, you're going to continue attending classes, once we get everything going. But you'll also be getting lessons from me and Sal on running Hogwarts, and from Godric and Row, respectively, on your family magics and the specific responsibilities of being their heirs."

Harry grinned. "Hermione, you'll be joining me while I teach you to use that sword," he gestured to the glass case holding Godric's sword.

The girls eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"As Godric's heir, you are the new Champion of Hogwarts. That means that, should the wards be breached, you will be in charge of defending Hogwarts." He gave his old friend a reassuring smile. "Not that you'll be alone, but the internal defenses, such as the warrior statues, will only answer to you at the moment. Helga, Luna, and I will be right beside you, but you'll effectively be our general."

Hermione collapsed into a chair.

"Okay," she said shakily.

"What will I do," Luna asked.

"You're the one actually in charge of internal defenses. Should both Salazar's wards and Godric's warriors fail, Rowena commanded the various passageways and staircases of Hogwarts. By doing so she could guide attackers to various traps she had designed and away from students. She was also the one in command of the various suits of armor around the castle, using them as a guardian force inside the castle."

"Okay," Luna replied happily.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked Susan.

Susan smiled. "I was the last defense between any attackers and the students. Should the school come under attack, it was my job to hide the students and, should the worst happen, get them out of the castle. It was why I designed the Room of Requirement. For while it could become whatever the designer needed, one had to be specific when using it. Even if attacker knew where it was, they would need to know what room was being used. And from the room, one could actually ask for passage to someplace outside the school." She frowned a bit. "I was never much of a fighter, or at least not a skilled one. Not that I was a pushover, but my skills tended towards healing, and killing, the few times I had to, was always hard for me."

"It's hard for anyone," Harry said, hugging Susan from behind. "Taking a life should never be an easy thing, else you could end up like...," Harry gulped. "Like Erak," he closed his eyes and took a breath, the betrayal of his son still fresh for the re-incarnated founder, "or Voldemort."

Susan smiled sadly and turned in Harry's arms. "You're right of course. But then again, it's not killing that's actually hard, we humans, magical or not, are quite fragile. It's living with it that's hard."

After a few moments of silence, Hermione asked, "So what now?"

"Now we have to go down the castle's ward-stones," Harry answered. "Once there, we will re-activate the wards that were disabled. And I'll see what needs to done to re-build the ones that have been dismantled or simply faded over the years. But first, since I need three witness," Harry took a deep breath and pulled out his wand.

Holding his wand in front of him, as if saluting, Harry said, "I Salazar Ezekiel Slytherin, Head and Patriarch of the Slytherin Family, do hereby disown, disinherit, and disavow my son, Erak Gregory Slytherin, adopted by blood and magic, and his entire line. I take from them all titles, property, wealth, knowledge, and family magics of the Slytherin Family. As I say it, so shall it be."

Harry's wand glowed faintly, as his words took effect.

00000000000000

Disowning a relative, in the magical world, has many far reaching affects. The first being that all knowledge of family magics is stripped from their minds. These magics, protected by ancient spells, can only be learned if you are family, or trusted enough for them to be shared. And if your entire line is disowned from the family, all knowledge and work done for the family is also forgotten.

Magic is, to an extent, inherited. The pure-blood maniacs are actually, to an extent, correct in that a child of magical linage will be stronger magically than not born to a magical line, with exceptions of course (Such as Salazar Slytherin and Lily Evans). Unfortunately, when taken to the extreme inbreeding practiced by fanatics, the magic is damaged, unless new blood is introduced. This was partially the reason Voldemort, Tom Riddle, was so strong. As a half-blood from a powerful, though corrupted, magical linage, he had inherited a great deal of power from his Slytherin blood.

But when disowned, this magical blood losses it's potency.

So miles away from Hogwarts, sitting in front of a fireplace as he mused over how successful his attempts to get at the prophecy had been thus far, Tom Riddle suddenly felt as though he had been magically exhausted. So concerned as he was about the drain on his magic, he failed to immediately realize that he had also forgotten much of the knowledge he had gained when he raided the Chamber of Secrets.

"Nagini," he rasped, "come."

The elder wizard frowned when the serpent remained curled by the fireplace.

"Nagini!"

The snake still didn't move.

"Mi-lord," the nervous voice of Wormtail spoke from the corner, where he was waiting should Voldemort order him to do anything (he had basically been reduced to the Dark Lord's butler with the re-assembling of the rest of the free Deatheaters), "you're speaking normally sir."

Voldemort's eyes widened. "What?!"

He tried to speak to Nagini again, focusing on what he was saying, and now that he was paying attention realized that he had indeed been speaking normally.

He whirled on Wormtail, drawing his wand. "Crucio!"

0000000000

Harry put his wand away.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, a grim smile on his face, "Yes. I stripped Riddle of anything to do with me. He's now no more powerful than he would be had he been born a normal muggleborn that has gone through the rituals that he has. He will also have forgotten all of the magic associated with my line."

"Now we'll go down to the stones and get to work," Susan said after a moment of silence where everyone digested what had just been said. "But first," she turned to Hermione and Luna, "you will need to do what Harry says. I don't know how much damage will have been done, but he's the expert and the one that originally built the wards. We probably won't be able to do everything tonight, as I remember it taking several days to fully power everything with how exhausting it was."

0000000000

That night, the anti-bullying wards had been re-activated, along with the dark item detection and anti-dark creature wards.

The four teens feel into their beds exhausted.

0000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**

**Next Chapter will be The Ministry's reaction, along with Dumbledore and Snape's.**


End file.
